A New Lesson: The Next Step to Becoming a Death Scythe?
by mAD aS A pHAntOM
Summary: As part of an extracurricular assignment, Stein sends Maka and Soul to The Next Step dance studio in Toronto, Canada to work on their matching Soul Wavelenghts. With help from their new friends, will the pair pass the lesson? Or will they risk losing the souls they've collected. SoMa, MichEldon, Jiley


**A New Lesson: The Next Step** **to Becoming a Death Scythe?**

**Rochu: Please don't hate me for writing yet another multi-chapter story! Anyway, I have a new love for the show "The Next Step" and wanted to write a fanfiction for the fandom...before I decided to cross it over with Soul Eater.**

**I don't own anything! If I did, MichEldon and SoMa would be together in the end ;)**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Stein's Remedial Assignment**

"What does Stein want to to talk about on a Sunday?" Soul yawned as he and his meister, Maka walked up the many steps of the DWMA. "I don't remember, all I heard was an extra remedial lesson." Maka replied. "But we're halfway through our soul collecting!" the weapon protested. " I know that! Maybe it's a special lesson since we are at 50 souls; it could enhance our wavelenghts... Come on, we're almost there!" Soul sighed as the pair mounted the steps furiously before reaching the top. They walked through the halls of the school the feeling of emptiness lingering through, except for the occasional walk by of teachers who greeted them.

Once they get in to Class Cresent Moon, they sat in the very front of the auditorium style classroom as Stein rolled in his office chair. Soul, Maka, on time as always," he gave them that same sincere yet creepy smile that always sent chills up and down their spine. "May you please step up in front of my desk?" the pair looked at each other, shrugged and walked up to the teacher's desk.

"You both are halfway done with your soul collection, correct?" The pair nodded. "Now, I have a question: how good are your dance skills?" silence filled the room once Stein askedthe question.

"Ehhhhh?!" Both meister and weapon exclaimed. "W-why do you ask, sir?" Maka was the first to get out of the reverie.

"Even though both of you work flawlessly as a weapon and meister team, You're just simply being tested on how well you can work together through dance...The lesson requires you to be sent to The Next Step Dance Studio in Toronto, Ontario, Canada where you are to learn a duet in under six months. By the end of the sixth month, there will be a special recital showcasing how you've been able to work as a team. If you do not meet the requirements listed on this file here, then you fail and all of your souls will be confiscated. So, are you two up for the challenge?" Maka gulped while Soul's eyes widened. Both meister and weapon didn't want to fail the lesson since it would mean losing their 50 collected souls a second time.

"I'll give you some time to think about it," Stein rolled away before he fell on his back, got back up again and rolled out of the room. Maka turned to Soul, who had that same look on his face that mirrored hers. "What do you think Soul, do you want to take this lesson?" Soul heaved a sigh before looking at his meister. "You're my meister, you make the decision. Whatever you say is cool by me," The meister smiled and nodded before the professor rolls back in.

"So have you made a decision?" Stein asks. Both meister and weapon looked at each other, nodded before turning back to Stein. "We'll do it. When do we leave?" The professor smiled before handing them the file. "Read it over for the next few days. You leave on Tuesday. Be at the airport by 3:50 in the morning. Your flight leaves at 5:00. I was going to send Black*Star and Tsubaki on the lesson, but they're in the middle of a mission. Anyway, good luck!" The pair said their goodbyes and left the school.

When they got home, Maka went to look over the lesson in private while Soul went ahead and made dinner. He couldn't help but to think of how the next six months would go: learning and dancing a duet with his meister; his best friend, the girl of his dreams...If they failed, would this mean their partnership and friendship woukd be ruined?

"Hey Soul, I just finished reading over the file and..." Maka noticed the black smoke wafting from the food that Soul was just preparing. "Soul, the food!" she exclaimed as she turned of the stove, got a cloth and wrapped it around the handle of the sautée pan and dumped it in the sink, dousing it in cold water. "Soul, you have to pay more attention to these things! You could burn the whole apartment complex down!" she scolded before she noticed the weapon's blank look on his face. She waved her hand in front of his face.

"Earth to Soul? Hello?" she poked his cheek and knocked on his forehead but got no response. She sighed, grabbing her dictionary from her secret hiding apot and slamming it full force on the cool weapon's head.

"OWW! What the hell, Maka!" she couldn't help but to grin. "Well, you should pay more attention when you're cooking next time! While you were off in dreamland, you burnt our dinner." Soul's face reddened. He spent his time daydreaming about Maka and the duet. "Sorry, Maka... I just have a lot on my mind." The meister rolled her eyes playfully. "Of course you do. Now, I'll just go order pizza, alright? Don't want you to start burning the apartment down now do we?" she chuckled as she went to order the food. The weapon sighed.

This was going to be a LONG six months...

* * *

**Tuesday:**

"Alright, Soul, do we have everything we need?" Maka asked as she consulted her list. Soul lugged behind her, his luggage pulled close to him. "Maka, for the millionth time. We have everything!" the weapon yawned. "I know! But I just wanted to be sure!" "I don't get why we had to wake up this early! It's tototally uncool..." the weapon grumbled. Maka sighed, getting pretty sick and tired with Soul's constant complaining. "Okay then, you have two choices: one, I slam my book on your head so that you can shut up, or I can just go and buy you some coffee. Choose wisely..." Soul gulped, not wanting to be Maka CHOPPED! So early in the morning. "I thought so... just go sit over there, I'll go buy your coffee..." The meister dropped off her luggage with her weapon and went off to find the nearest Deathbucks. Soul, on the other hand, was beginning to dose off before his phone began to ring. He groaned and took it out, answering it before he heard the loud bellow of his best friend, Black*Star.

"What do you want, Black*Star?" I asked. "IS THAT ANY WAY TO SPEAK TO YOUR AWESOME GOD?!" Black*Star yelled through the receiver. "Anyway, I just wanted to wish you guys luck on dancing like a bunch of pansies instead of fightint kishins for the next few months." The ninja began to guffaw loudly, causing Soul to grit his teeth in frustration. Where's the damn coffee when he needed it?

"I'm sorry about that, Soul. Anyway, I hope you and Maka pass the lesson. See you soon!" Tsubaki said cheerfully in place of Black*Star. "Thanks Tsubaki, bye now," Soul smiled before hung up. "Here's your coffee, sorry I took so long. Who were you talking to?" Maka set the steaming cup in the weapon's hand before he took a sip. "Just Black*Star and Tsubaki wishing us luck," said weapon replied. Maka nodded as she sipped her chai tea, sighing at the cinammon flavour it gave. After an hour of waiting, a quick game of rock, paper, scissors (which Maka won with ease) and a call from Kid, Liz and Patty which ended with "do not ruin Maka's perfectly symmetrical hair" before they boarded the plane.

Maka yawned as she opened her peridot peepers to see the sun peer from the sky. "Funny how it looks normal..." she yawned again and looked over at Soul, who was also drifting off into dreamland. She smiled softly, seeing how adorable he looked while sleeping.

"Attention, all passengers. We will be landing in Toronto shortly," The captain announced. The meister went and softly shook her weapon. "Soul, wake up. We're almost there..." Soul groaned softly."Five more minutes..." he murmured. She sighed, took out the book 'Allegiant' by Veronica Roth and slammed it onto Soul's skull. "I'm up, I'm up! Geez, Maka! Do you always have to Maka-CHOP! Me that hard?" The weapon whined. "Well, I don't want to leave my weapon behind. We're almost there..." Maka giggled. "Oh, okay..."

* * *

"Now, we just have to look for Kate and Chris..." Maka scanned the sea of people before she could see "Albarn-Evans" on the board. "That would be them," Soul pointed to a woman with blonde hair and a man with dark skin, holding up the sign. "You two must be Maka and Soul. I'm Kate and I am the owner of the Next Step and this is my head choreographer, Chris. Welcome to Canada, and we hope you like it here." Maka gave a sincere smile. "Thanks, it's nice to be here..." "As you know, you have six months to prepare and to learn a duet which our dance captain will teach you. If you have any questions or concerns, feel free to speak to us." Chris added as he took the pairs bags and put it in Kate's car. Once on the road, Maka took in the sights of Toronto, looking at the buildings. It sure was much bigger than Death City, but it wasn't like the desert town.

"Umm, Kate, what is our duet like? I'm not a very skilled dancer..." "Well, Maka it's going to be fairly easy, but we would also like for you to do a lift at the end of the routine." Soul took his eyes away from the window. "Wait, what? There's no way I can lift tiny-tits here!" A tick mark appeared on the emerald eyes meister's head before she slammed her book on his head. "You better not be implying that I'm fat, you idiot..." she grumbled. "This is why you have plenty of time to learn, Soul." Kate chastised. After another 10 minutes of silence, they finally arrived at the Studio.

"Here we are, welcome to The Next Step Studio!" Kate announced proudly as she parked her car. "As for where you are staying, we have asked Michelle to let you guys stay with her and her family for the time being." Chris explained. "Before we show you where our A-Troupe performs, let us give you a tour so that you don't get lost." The two nodded as Kate lead the way, where she showed the J-Troupe and B-Troupe studio, where the two will most likely be practicing. "And now, here is our A-Troupe studio," Kate opened the doors and the two stepped in, their faces looking up in awe. "Wow, this is huge!" Maka gasped as they continued to walk in. Music was flowing through the speakers as two dancers were performing a duet while the others watched.

Chris then raised his hand and did his dolphin tail to get everyone's attention. The music stopped abruptly and everyone turned their eyes on the new students. "Thank you, now we have some new students joining us for the next few months. This is Maka Albarn and Soul Evans. They're here as part of an extracurricular assignment from Death City, Nevada. They will mostly use Studio B, but will move on to A once we feel they have improved." Kate explained. Everyone greeted the pair with smiles and a warm welcome. "Thank you for letting us study here," The meister gave a sincere smile. "Now, Michelle here is our Dance Captain. If you have any questions concerning the duet, please talk to her." Michelle smiled and shook hands with the meister and weapon duo.

"Welcome to The Next Step, I am Michelle, your dance captain. Eldon and I will be teaching you the duet." she says. "Now, you may stay and watch the rehearsals. But, you are free to go to the juice bar, Squeezed downstairs." Chris suggested. Maka and Soul looked at each other before they both sat on the benches along the wall. Michelle and her partner, whose name was Eldon were just practicing there duet once more; their bodies moving gracefully with the music. The pair stared in awe and in fascination, knowing that they would never be able to be as good as them. Once the duet was done, the pair applauded them.

"That was amazing," Soul stated. "Thanks, of course, you won't have to do complicated moves for your duet. Now, do any of you have any dance experience?" Maka shook her head. "But I am willing to try," "How about you, Soul?" "Well, when you come froma family of musicians, you're kind of forced to learn HOW to dance," the weapon replied. "Okay, so you have some experience; which is good since the man leads..." Eldon added.

After rehearsals, including the Regionals routine, Maka and Soul got their bags from Kate's car and waited as Michelle got changed out of her dance attire.

"You're Soul, right?" The white haired boy turned to see a boy slightly taller than himself. "Who wants to know?" he asked. "I'm James, and from what I can tell, you have eyes for your little friend over there." Soul looked over at Maka, who was reading her book, making Soul blush. "I don't have my eyes on tiny-tits over there," the weapon try to deny. James quirked an eyebrow. "Are you sure? Because I was thinking about taking her out..." the dancer said slyly, making Soul's blood boil on the inside.

"I won't let you touch my partner," he growled. "Whoa! Take it easy! I already have a girlfriend! Anyway, if you need any advice, just come to me for help, alright?" James then left, leaving Soul with flushed face and another glance at his meister.

* * *

**Rochu: I'm sorry that this chapter was super boring, but the exciting stuff is coming soon! I just had to get all the info out of the way. I don't own Soul Eater or the Next Step. I'll write chappy two soon, until then, bai ni!**


End file.
